<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>节日 by MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883310">节日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree/pseuds/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree'>MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swan Lake (Bourne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree/pseuds/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Lake AU where Swan is the Prince's Death.<br/>Loosely based on Discworld's Death character, mostly from Mort and Reaper Man.<br/>But a personal, designated death, not like the shared one in Discworld. So there is a tiny bit of Heaven Sent...?<br/>Title quote credit: 我与地坛<br/>(This work is in progress of a major revision.)<br/>（本文会有后续大改（应该））</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>节日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>一个人降生时，同时也有一样东西与之一起诞生了。在光明中，你看不见它的存在，但终有一天，你发现自己被埋没在一块阴影里。</p>
<hr/><p>死神只是一个概念的具象化，是从信念中诞生出来的一种雾气。人类的死神形象是拿镰刀穿兜帽的人骨架，老鼠的死神是拿镰刀穿兜帽的老鼠骨架，而</p><p>王子的死亡是一只天鹅。</p><p>王子小时候常常做噩梦，梦见有大鹅咬他。</p><p>吓醒之后他会抱着自己的天鹅玩偶说：“但是你会保护我的对不对？你一定能打过那些大鹅，你这么美。”</p><p>王子一天天长大，可是他很孤独。没有人相信他很孤独，他可是一国的王子，他想要什么都有。人们彬彬有礼地从他身边经过，跟他问好，回家为自己见过了王子而高兴一晚上，在酒吧还可以跟人吹一吹牛。而王子被留在原地。</p><p>终于有一天，一个爱穿桃粉色裙子的女孩子没有走，她留了下来。她尽管也爱跟人炫耀自己跟王子在一起了，可她也确实会带着王子四处风流。王子黑白色的生活里突然有了桃粉色。</p><p>桃粉色太艳了，王子还是有点遗憾。但王子努力让自己满足于此，毕竟除了这一抹颜色他就只剩下黑白了呀。</p><p>但是有一天他看见桃粉色在暗处收了宫里管家的钱，原来这颜色也是王宫故意刷给他看的？就连这一点放纵竟然也是被安排被计算好的？王子觉得生命确实已经不属于自己所有了。他走向王宫外公园里的湖。</p><p>在湖水触到他鼻尖的时候，一只毛绒绒天鹅落到了他面前，劈里啪啦的水花给他打得没站稳退了几步。</p><p>鹅盯了他一眼。王子忘记了继续走。</p><p>王子：我认识你，你是我的守护神吧？</p><p>鹅：。。。</p><p>[（鹅：这个人类怕不是傻的，我之前怎么没看出来，让我扇扇看看能不能把他扇醒）（x不并没有这个）]</p>
<hr/><p>死神鹅常常隔着一层现实观察自己的人类。</p><p>死亡是一个必将降临的节日，这个人类终究是归我所有。鹅想着。</p><p>但是等他的时间流尽好无聊。我可以研究研究这个人。</p><p>幼年的鹅很喜欢在王子做噩梦的时候趁机吓唬他，在人家背后张牙舞爪的，虽然这并没有什么实质上的用处，他只是助个兴而已。太无聊了。</p><p>但王子的沙漏还远没有到流干的时候。他得等候时机。</p><p>他的诞生只有这一个目的，所以他不急。他安心于做不经意一瞥中看见的镜子中掠过的幻影。</p><p>而且这里有一个人类可以研究！</p><p>虽然鹅也觉得这个人类的生活好像跟自己的一样无聊。</p><p>死神鹅感受不到任何感觉。他通过人类的描述学习感觉这种事情。他听说天是蓝的，草是绿的，麦子是金黄色的。然而王子的生活里基本上没有这些东西，所以他复习不上很快就忘掉了。死神平时的生活实在很无聊，他还是很乐意在王子的影子里探头探脑的。</p><p>但是今天晚上就是王子的时间流尽的时候。沙漏快空了。鹅跟着王子走进公园，在水要淹没他的人类的时候尽职尽责地落到了人家面前。</p><p>然后就被自己的傻人类无语到了。</p><p>鹅心想：你要是幻想我是个人形，我还可以说说话。但是这个样子我就只能叫唤，我不想叫唤。叫唤太配不上天鹅了。我们鹅轻易不叫唤。</p><p>但是人类不走了，鹅暂时还干不了活。鹅打量着他的人类看看这人打算怎么继续。</p><p>结果他的人类开始坐在地上絮叨了。人类说，没想到我真的有一个天鹅守护神诶！</p><p>鹅想扶额，但是鹅像人那样扶额的话就变成了拿头揣到翅膀底下去。鹅捋捋自己胸口的白毛蹬了蹬腿。如果可以的话他甚至想翻个白眼，但是这对鹅来说太难了。</p><p>人类然后说起了他的生活，尽管鹅基本上什么都知道了。但是鹅只知道客观上发生了什么，就像酒瓶喝空了，就表示没有酒了，但是为什么要喝酒，喝完之后是什么感觉，鹅从来不知道。鹅一边听一边想，啊，原来当时是这个意思啊。鹅想自己原来从来没看懂过他的这个人类。</p><p>鹅终于明白了沙漏里落下的沙子每一粒都是这个人类微小的死亡。</p><p>人类讲到了今晚，泪水马上就要划过嘴角落到鹅毛上，但是人类突然伸手一擦咧开嘴看着他的鹅说：但是现在不一样了！我有我的守护神了！一切都会变好的！</p><p>鹅悄悄拿出小沙漏看了看，然后他决定：把沙子倒回去一点。</p><p>王子有了新的时间。</p><p>然后鹅扑到王子手里拿脖子绕住他。</p><p>然后因为有了时间，鹅死神又从人类的面前隐身了。</p><p>而王子觉得守护神会在云上一直看着他的。他的鹅白白软软的就像云一样，他多好呀。王子很高兴。</p>
<hr/><p>死神们的上司就没有那么高兴了。</p>
<hr/><p>女王要给王子相亲。王子很不乐意，之前不是都已经塞过一个了，怎么还来？还不如之前那次用心设计呢，好歹我还相信过一秒。</p><p>王子在舞会上无精打采，还要忍着妈妈，妈妈真的好烦。我真希望我的守护神带我离开，我们可以去不远的那个湖看夜幕渐垂，那么多色彩，可以把他的白毛和我的白色衣服都染成彩虹色。</p><p>然后从阳台上居然跳下来一个人。一只穿着黑色的鹅！好吧，是个人，但是他跟鹅有着同样的姿态。</p><p>王子：咦，我的守护神？心想事成了？这可是头一次！</p><p>但是守护神没有走向他，而是对在场的宾客兴致昂扬，王子很不解。你不是我的守护神吗？</p><p>鹅在跳舞的间隙眼神仿佛是想轻飘飘地扫过他，但总是忍不住刻意抬起视线锐利地望进王子眼里，或者要翘起嘴角好像知道什么秘密的笑话似的笑一下。王子想，可能是，不好大庭广众地出去吧？毕竟他在假装人。</p><p>尽管给鹅找理由，但他还是忍不住难过，心里酸酸的，因为他的守护神好像更爱别的人。任何一个人，除了他。这个"为我举办"的舞会，连我的守护神都来了，我却更加孤独？</p><p>终于他轮到机会跟鹅跳舞了，他问：我们能走了吗？</p><p>鹅说：你在说什么呢。</p><p>然后鹅把他高高举起，然后丢在地上，甩开他的手。</p><p>王子说：但是你是我的守护神，你会保护我的呀？</p><p>鹅说：哦，是吗？</p><p>王子不知道能说什么。他想起鹅绕着他的毛绒绒，那跟这个锐利的仿佛咬住他的眼神不一样。王子突然觉得自己真傻。他有的只是一个毛绒玩具而已。还在十四岁生日的时候因为“你已经长大了”而被没收了。</p><p>舞会上人影憧憧，王子只觉得自己站都站不稳。</p>
<hr/><p>王子躺在自己的白色大床里。顺滑的布料，轻盈的被子，指尖都感觉不到它们存在似的，好像漂浮在一片虚空的洁白里。什么都没有，只有他一个人。</p><p>一只鹅钻出了他的床底。然后又一只。又一只。</p><p>他们研究着这个人类。</p><p>他们用思想直接对话：</p><p>是这个人吗？</p><p>是的。</p><p>竟然想偷取时间！胆大包天。</p><p>偷来的时间可得不到好果子。</p><p>活该受到惩罚。</p><p>把原先的痛苦加以百倍地放大，这才是正当的结局。</p><p>他的死神也不知道怎么搞的，竟如此失手。</p><p>他也受到了惩罚。真是软弱，倒跟个人似的了。</p><p>咎由自取。</p><p>时间快到了。</p><p>王子想，啊，现在大鹅要来咬我了。</p>
<hr/><p>王子自己的死神鹅晃晃悠悠地出现在他的洁白宇宙里。还带来了一抹血红色。</p><p>王子：是你？</p><p>王子：我已经明白了。对不起。</p><p>鹅只是扑到他手边用翅膀盖住他，把头栖在他胸前。</p><p>王子感觉到了一种毛绒绒。</p><p>王子试探着伸出手去摸了摸鹅毛，鹅仰起脖子对上他的视线，眨眨眼。</p><p>王子：你真的回来了？</p><p>鹅拍了拍翅膀，站起身，面对着一群白天鹅，用翅膀把王子往身后拢了拢。</p><p>群鹅带着一丝不可置信但坚决而有力地向他俩围拢过去。</p><p>王子拉了拉他的鹅翅膀：你别保护我了。他们太多了。你也只是一个鹅而已。</p><p>鹅低下头蹭了蹭他的人的手，望天叫唤了一小声，然后向鹅群走去。</p><p>鹅群跟鹅说：</p><p>他只是一个人而已，而你是他的阴影。每个人都是这样的，你为什么费这个劲呢？</p><p>鹅说：我是他的阴影，他是我的光。</p><p>我们一同存在，此处或别处，都是这样。</p><p>但我是唯一懂得光的阴影，他是唯一相信阴影的光。我们不再是每一个，我们是独一无二的了。</p><p> </p><p>鹅群挥起翅膀，王子和鹅都消失了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>